


My Kingdom (Won) for a Book

by DeathjunkE



Series: Junke's Drips and Drabs [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys misplace on of Hermione's books. There are consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kingdom (Won) for a Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flaminia_x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flaminia_x).



> This story was just reluctant to be written I stared at the screen and started over twice. I’m no good with humor so I tried to make it up with kink and then Ron passed out and ugh! *throws up hands* and then Harry decided this was his show *shakes head*. 
> 
> I tried to follow the requested kinks, so hopefully this wasn’t a disappointment. So despite my rant/whining I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Gabby, you’re twelve kinds of awesome and the best-willing-to-read-porn friend a girl could ever ask for, thanks for the beta.

\----- 

 

“Ah, Auror Granger, heading home already?” The elderly clerk said with a smile and a nod.

“Yes Clarence, I hope you have a good evening.” 

“I will, my girl. The Missus and I are portkeying to Cape Cod for the weekend. Hopefully we’ll get away from all the funerals long enough to enjoy our anniversary.” The man took Hermione’s hand in his and with fatherly affection kissed her cheek. “Don’t be alone for valentines day my darling. You deserve a good man.”

She chuckled and hugged the elderly man tightly. “No worries I’ll have good company. Harry and Ron will be around tonight. So I’ll most definitely be occupied.”

The elderly man nodded and sighed, “I know they’re your friends darling, but you can’t let that pair of them chase off every man that looks your way.”

“I can handle that pair just fine.” She smiled and waved before she got into the lift and called out “Goodnight.” Before the doors slid closed.

\---

Ron groaned as he ground his hips back into the mattress. That damn little plug decided to vibrate, swell shrink and poke at his insides in the most pleasurable of ways as it had done every thirty minutes since he’d woken up. During the five minutes of sexual torment he moaned and swore and thrashed as much as he could with a spreader bar between his ankles and the magically enforced ribbons that were wrapped around his wrist and secured to the headboard. 

He arched his back and shifted from side to side. Hoping that he could get the plug to fuck him or flip over and get just a hint of friction on his cock if he tried hard enough. He was desperate to come.

When the actions of the plug stopped Ron didn’t know weather to be grateful or frustrated. So he settled for complaining, “I’m going to kill that woman.” The red head grumbled as he tugged at the Ribbons as if that would make the slightest difference at this point. “This was completely unfair.” he griped, “You were the one who lost her books not me!”

Harry couldn’t answer even if he wanted to. The cock gag strapped around his face held back anything he might have said had he been in the right state of mind to speak. As it was the only thing the young savior could do was moan and quiver. 

He was wrapped up in green silk ropes, His arms held behind his back with a dragonfly pattern then connected to the ropes that kept his ankles together in a most effective hog tie, his chest was covered in geometric rope shapes the smallest octagons framed his clamp adorned nipples. From the cruel silver clamps hung a chain that pulled on the leather cock cage that was pressing against his damp flesh.

Only Hermione could possibly drug them in a public area and secure them to her bed without arousing suspicion. The red head groaned and thumped his head against the headboard when the loud crack reached his ears. Again only Hermione had the clearance to apperate into the bedroom of their flat.

“Good afternoon Ron, Harry.” She said smiling ever so sweetly, flashing her dimples and pearly white teeth. “How have you two been? Hmm?” her slim fingers trailed down Ron’s chest before threading through Harry’s mess of hair.

“I’m feeling in need of a good fuck if I’m to be honest.” The red head groused lifting his hips to emphasize the point. “You’ve been killing me ‘Mione. Any longer and my bits will fall off!”

“Any longer and I wont have the research needed for my presentation.” She snapped back at him while palming his red and needy prick with her small, soft and warm hand. “Where are my books Ronald.” The man doubled over and tried to press against the source of relief before it was pulled away and he was stuck looking at Hermione’s back. 

“And you Harry,” She cooed as she fingered the fine ropes. “Have you thought of where they might be?” When she received no answer she gave a light tug to the chains of the clamps and reveled in the high whine that was trapped behind that penis shaped gag. “Ah I see you need a bit more time.” With a flick of her wrist the ropes on the savior’s arms and ankles disintegrated leaving him spread out lazily and exhausted until the tightness in his limbs would vanish. “That’s alright darling,” she drew her fingers across his face lightly as she cooed at him. “Ron and I will just have to occupy ourselves until you can think of where you put my books.”

Ron perked up at this news. Yeah, he felt bad for Harry, but if it weren’t for the green-eyed brat they wouldn’t be in this predicament—not that it was all that unpleasant. 

Hermione smiled and reached a hand over and encased the damp and strained flesh in her small firm grasp. She moaned approvingly as the occupant of her hand twitched and grew just a bit more and bowed her head to bestow a kiss on it.

“What can I say, you bring out the best of me.” Ron’s rasped pants egging her on. His deep blue eyes flickered from her to the dazed and aware Harry who’s lips were parted almost as if he were the one about to bow over Ron’s lap and take that Weasley grade behemoth into his own mouth. 

Those green eyes flared with jealousy as Hermione’s mouth sheathed the one thing he never seemed to loose a taste for. He gurgled a protest and shifted his exhausted limbs as he locked eyes with his tormenter. Hermione’s own brown eyes were almost completely glossed as she swallowed as much of the length as she could. 

Ron’s cock always entranced her.

It was huge, red, freckled and had a interesting texture and a sharp upward curve that made fucking golden and oral an entirely new experience each time. She rolled her tongue a along the length that was in her mouth and contracted her throat around what was buried there before humming –oddly enough the national anthem—and bobbed up and down like a drinking bird. Her motions smooth practiced and sensual.

For Ron the expert blow was accompanied by the reactivation of that damn plug. It began to vibrate and wriggle and he was caught up in sensation. Not knowing whether to grind against the bed in the hopes of pushing the plug to a more pleasing angle or arch up into Herminie’s hot sweet mouth the red head settle for doing both. His body bucked in pleasure—long lean muscles clenched and bunched under his skin with every movement, His breathing came faster and harder—rasping pants that were always the prelude to phenomenal pleasure.

With a soft keen his body took matters into its own hands, so to speak. It was all Ron could so to keep breathing as the waves of relief and unbearable pleasure rolled over him forcing his blue eyes into his head and turning the world white. 

“Well that reaction’s certainly new.” The girl murmured under her breath before shrugging and turning to the petulant and decorated man sprawled behind her. Ron passed out but Harry was still up and kicking. It took her only a moment to undo the gag, but it took her longer to kiss away the ache it caused. “I’m not going to help you get off before I get my book Harry.”

His bow shaped mouth flexed briefly, obviously he was still adjusting to his newfound oral freedom. His pink and slightly bruised lips shifted up into a cocky smirk, “I know.”

 

End—

Again I hope you liked it.


End file.
